Tournament of power: Goku vs Jiren!
by Beyond1blue
Summary: A sample of some future fic, I suppose


As the two continued to stare down each other, everything else seemed to be frozen in the moment. Despite this being a battle royale, the pressure the two were giving off were too much for the other participants to continue their own fights, everyone was frozen, their attention locked on the imminent epic battle. After a few mere moments into the staredown, which seemed like an eternity, Goku finally made the first move, lunging forth as his super saiyan aura erupted from his body and flared while he flew towards Jiren in a spiralling fashion, before landing his charged cork screw blow directly on Jiren's broad chest. Unfazed by the attack, the latter continued to glare at the saiyan, silently deriding his attempt to hurt him.

However, Goku was undaunted, he had several more transformations in store, after all, Super Saiyan was just the tip of the iceberg. With a smirk, Goku withdrew his fist and strafed to a side, clenching his fists in anticipation, expressing his eagerness for the challenge outwardly,

"As amazing as I thought Jiren, I'm barely even tickling you, am I?!"

Following his rhetorical remark, he expelled a huff, steeling himself for his second attempt, before lunging forth again, powering up to Super Saiyan 2 and launching a flurry of punches at the juggernaut, finishing with a mid-air roundhouse kick to the latter's head. Still wearing his stoci expression, Jiren seemed unfazed but there were minor signs of flinching from the gray alien, which did not escape goku's perception.

Flashing a triumphant grin while his heel was being driven into the fork of Jiren's neck, which moved to the side ever so slightly from the impact, he withdrew once more and flew back a few metres away, conjuring his Super Saiyan God form immediately, "Hmmfff!" His yellowish-golden aura, along with arcs of electricity disappeared, replaced by a sparkling, crimson aura. His pupils flashed red, his hair slackened, his hairstyle returning to how it usually is at his base form, now glowing red as well and his figure became slightly leaner.

Upon transforming, the super saiyan god promptly charged forth in another attempt to earn a reaction from Jiren, this time succeeding. Instead of allowing the blows to pepper him like before, Jiren raised his arm to block all of the blows from the former, effortlessly with a finger. Showing a hint of concern via micro-expressions, Goku ceased his barrage and stepped back a metre, powering down to his base form, slowly lifting his gaze to meet Jiren's, the message was wordless but conveyed,

"The real fight starts now."

Goku lifted his arms 90 degrees and balled his fists again, conjuring his energy for a more dramatic transformation this time, his final form. still far from the peak of his power however. With a few moments of gradually ascending screaming, sparkling, azure energy erupted about him, as his super saiyan blue transformation was unleashed. "HHAARRRGGG!"

The surrounding rubble gave way into even smaller pieces, along with the ground on which he was standing upon as Goku kicked off it and flew towards his seemingly invincible adversary, this time, engaging the latter in an exchange of blows. With the massive power up from the divine transformation, Goku seemed to be able to keep up with Jiren, unlike before, however, the truth was that Jiren was still toying with him. After a few minutes of exchanging more blows with the saiyan, Jiren decided to get a little serious, catching both of the former's fists with ease in the midst of their heated fight, earning a dazed expression from him, before landing a knee in his gut and releasing his fists. Goku doubled over from the pain, momentarily incapacitated while Jiren took the chance to tackle him, sending him flying towards a mountainous heap of rubble.

Upon impact, an impressive shockwave ensued, along with dust clouds rippling from the epicenter. Trapped under the rubble, Goku groaned in pain, struggling to regain his mental faculties as soon as possible, before unleashing the peak of his power with a scream...

As Jiren turned towards the rubble, in response to the saiyan's spirited cry, beams of blue light from his super saiyan blue power, interspersed with a pinkish hue from the kaioken technique peeked out from the gaps of the rubble, leading to another explosion of energy. The rubble was mostly blown away, revealing Goku, wreathed in his kaioken blue X 20 aura, with a concerned, grave look upon his once cocky visage. 'If this doesn't work, I will have to resort to using the spirit bomb!' Finishing his inward monologue, he charged towards Jiren yet again, before stopping just a few metres short of him then vanishing with the instant transmission technique and appearing behind Jiren, kicking him in the side of the head. Managing to catch the monstrous fighter off guard, Jiren was send flying, recovering quickly by stopping himself mid air and landing back on his feet with a side somersault. Just as his feet touched the ground however, Goku materialized before him with blinding speed, against with the instant transmission, engaging Jiren in another fist fight. Showing little sign of struggle this time, he overwhelmed Goku easily and kicked him to the ground.

Wracked with pain, his bruised ego didn't help much either. Laying flat on his front with his bruised cheek against the dirt, he shakily pushed himself up, resting on his hands and knees as his absent gaze wandered about the floor, mind reeling in shock. "Even kaioken blue times 20 didn't wor- aggh!" Interrupting his outward monologue, Jiren stomped hard on Goku's back, earning a strained gasp from the defeated saiyan. His elbows buckled as he was pushed down, quivering from supporting his weight and Jiren's. The latter twisted and drove his foot sadistically into the saiyan' back, while the same stoic face still adorned his face, before lifting his foot off to offer him brief respite, only to grab a handful of his blue hair and lift him up. His kaioken aura had waned by now, leaving only the blue. "It's over." With his usual farewell, he lifted his arm and spread his fingers, aiming his palm at the defeated's abdomen then firing a volleyball sized sphere of orange energy, pushing him away swiftly, sending him crashing through rock after rock, before lifting him several metres up and exploding.

Jiren turns his back on him, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as the explosion ensued, a trademark display of Jiren's cockiness which followed every 'power impact' he executed. As the smoke billowed from the explosion, Goku's limp body fell out of the cloud of smoke, plummeting on the arena grounds below. Of course, he was in his base form, seemingly unconscious.

Opening his eyes and furrowing his brows as he sensed that there was still an abundance of life in the saiyan, he unfolded his arms and turned towards him. Goku slowly rose to his feet with difficulty, debris falling off his body as he did so. He flashed a forced grin with gritted teeth, before slowly raising his trembling arms, pointing his palms upward. "This is my final attack, Jiren! My trump card! Take it if you can!" He taunted, hoping Jiren would accept. And he did, enfolding his arms in arrogance once more, glaring at Goku, "I'll wait. Give me everything you have and I will crush with absolute power."

Wish a triumphant smirk and his trademark chuckle, "hehheh!", Goku focused all of his attention on gathering energy for the ultimate technique in his arsenal, the spirit bomb, "Everyone! Lend me your energy! let's show him the power of universe 7!" The rest of contestants from universe 7, from the arena and the spectator seats raised their hands, channeling energy towards Goku's spirit bomb, which had formed a sphere, 10 metres in diameter initially, growing rapidly from their contributions. Gawking slightly in awe and delight at the growing ball of energy, Goku lowered his head to meet Jiren's glare, smirking, "Don't regret this, Jiren!", which was responded with a 'hmph'. The spirit bomb was soon completed, filled with the bulk of energy from every participant in U7. With a loud roar, Goku threw his arms forth, launching the massive energy bomb towards Jiren. It flew towards Jiren swiftly, gradually descending upon him, before stopping for a few moments. The ball soon started to move back, revealing the unscathed Jiren behind it, standing in a crater formed from the sheer shockwaves the energy of the ball created, with his arms crossed, pushing the spirit bomb back towards Goku at a steadily increasing pace with his telekinetic prowess.

Appalled at Jiren's inexplicable power, he powered up to super saiyan blue and desperately tried to push back the spirit bomb, futilely as it continued to advance towards him despite his power up to blue, barely slowing down. Mustering whatever little energy he had left, worn out from the battle so far, he peaked at kaioken blue once more, managing to stop halt the approach of his own attack. Continuing to struggle with pushing back the spirit bomb, Jiren decided to stop toying around, unfolding his arms and extending them, in order to channel his telekinetic prowess better, causing the energy ball to move towards Goku at an even faster pace than before. Everyone from U7 looked on in horror as the bomb swiftly collided with the saiyan, exploding in mid-air, his silhouette briefly appearing before vanishing in the flash of light. The light soon waned along with the dispersion of the smoke, revealing a huge crater near the corner of the arena. Silence hung in the atmosphere of the colossal arena for a moment, eyes turned towards the spectator seats of U7, only to find that Goku was not transported there, he was supposedly dead.

Silence hung in the air for a good few minutes, the competitors and gods of U7 bowed their heads in morose, already starting to grieve while some still looked towards the arena with false hopefulness that the saiyan was still alive. Beerus was one of them, a frown upon his cat-like visage, his fist balled up as he lowered his head slightly, "Son Goku, is this how you end...?"


End file.
